When he saw the bruises
by natuallyNatalie
Summary: When Ron want's to tell Hermione how he feels about her she gets tangled up with Victor and Ron's heart begins to fall apart when he sees that Victor is abusing Hermione.


_When he saw the bruises _  
He was fourteen when he saw the girl fall for a much older man, Victor. He sat aside when he watched them dance the dance. He stood right beside her when he told her to write him over the summer. He sat beside her in their lessons hearing how he watches her study constantly. And his small hart began to crack slightly.

She was sixteen when she got a letter from her crush. He asked her to be his girlfriend. She replied yes. She quickly ran over to her best friend to tell him the good news. He listens to what she had to say but all he could here was his heart cracking.

He was sixteen going on seventeen. It was the middle of summer he was staying at his parents' house and he has not heard anything from his two best friends over the summer. There was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and there she was. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. They sat on the sofa in the living room she said that she found her boyfriend kissing another girl and broke into more sobs. He put his arms around her holding her close. He wanted to tell her what he felt. But he didn't. His eyes seem to widen when he looked down at her shoulder. That's when he saw the black and blue bruises, Hermione.

She was now nineteen living with her former boyfriend just outside of Diagon Alley. When she came home from work one day no was home. She sat at the kitchen table glancing up at the clock that read 11:30pm. The door slam opened. She jumped to her feet. A drunken man staggered into the door way. She tried to confront him in a soft tone. And before she knew it she was on the floor with cuts on her arms and tears streaming down her face. The man left the room. She struggled to stand up making her away over to the table. Picking up her quill and a piece of parchment writing a letter to her best friend. She dotted her I's crossing her T's blinking back tears but they escaped her eyes and seep into the parchment, Ron.

He stepped outside of his apartment. Bending down to pick up the newspaper. There was a letter. A tear stain letter. He frown as he read the letter. What could he do? What could he say? There was something. And that something was how could he tell her how he felt about her. He closed his eyes letting out a deep sigh. Then he could see the bruises.

She screamed. She cried. She was vulnerable. There was no escaping the pain. She walked across town to his apartment tears flowing down her cheeks. She knocked on the door and he answered. Her big brown eyes glistened with tears. She looked down rolling her sleeves down her arm to cover the cuts that turned into scars and the bruises. He sat her down in a chair, taking his sleeve wiping away the tears off her face. She told him everything but never mention the bruises.

She walked back home alone. Her eyes were pink and puffy from the crying. Her arms ache from the bruises and her heart saw being to crack. There she stood in the middle of the door way. There he saw sitting in the bedroom. He slowly walked up to her taking both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Forgiveness. That's all he asked for. And forgiveness mended her cracking heart.

She was twenty five the bruises have healed and everything seemed bright. She pregnant and soon to be married. There she stood in a white bridle dress looking gorgeous as ever. He watched her walk down the isle with every step that she took his heart cracked even more. Why. If only he told her sooner. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore but he must. His green eyes begun to fill with emotion. He hung his head low closing his eyes. When her heard her said 'I do' that's when he saw a tear drop from his eye. His heart shattered.

She was married for two months now and gave birth to a baby girl. She came home from her parent's house with the newly born baby girl wrapped up tight in her arms. She sat the baby down in the play pen. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There were noises. She slowly walked up the stairs and found herself opening up the door to their bedroom. Her eyes fell to the floor and her eyes closed. A punch in the face left her leaning up against the wall. Tears of anger flowed down her face. As calmly as she could she stood up grabbing her bag trying to hold back more tears walking down the stairs picking up the baby dressed in yellow into her arms. She left the house. Leaving a broken heart and the bruises behind.

She sobbed as she quickly ran threw the streets to his town house only thinking about him with every step of the way. She knocked on the door with one hand the other holding the baby close. He slowly opened up the door seeing the newly blacken bruises on the side of her face. He took the baby dressed in yellow into his arms. He laid the baby down on his bed. They both sat at the end of his bed. She told him everything. From every cut, to every smack to every bruise. She told him that it was over. It was over for good. He could feel his heart starting to mended its self. She took her sleeve and wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. She looked up at him. He looked at her. Then with one kiss on the lips the bruises were gone.


End file.
